Dance with Me
by Spin11
Summary: After a lousy blind date, Sara returns home to find Ian ready and willing to make things better.


Dance with Me

AU/Rating: PG-13

Summary: After a lousy blind date, Sara returns home to find Ian ready and willing to make things better. 

A/N: The story idea came up after listening to the song 'Dance with Me by Intrigue'. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just using the characters and song for my own sick pleasure! *Muahaha…cough…clears throat…* Okay on with the story. Let me know what you think. Enjoy =)

~*~

After struggling with the locks, Sara flew the door open, walked into her apartment, and slammed it shut. To say that Sara was annoyed was an understatement; the woman was down right mad. "What an asshole!" she yelled out into her empty apartment. She tossed her keys onto a nearby shelf, dropped her bag on the floor, and yanked off her leather jacket. She flew her jacket over the coat rack; not caring that she had missed and it fell onto the floor, landing on her bag. "What the hell was Vicky thinking, setting me up with that jerk?" 

That moment her phone rang, immediately knowing who was on the other end. Sara picked up and shortly replied, "Pezzini." She rolled her eyes and sighed. It was Vicky. 

"No, never again. Did you hear me Vic? No more, set ups, no more blind dates, no more friend of a friend of a friend. Got that Poe."

Pause

"What do you mean you didn't know he was married? Well your friend is an idiot. There is a difference between separated and divorced. No Vic, no more blind dates! Vicky don't go there." Sara sighed, her friend, the M.E. was persistent as hell and loved to play matchmaker. The problem was that all the guys Vicky sets her up with weren't exactly her type. No, scratch that. They just didn't know how to go about handling her. A tough New York Detective who could kick ass. Most of the men found that intimidating while the rest found it intriguing. They see it as a challenge to see if they can be the man to 'change' her into some passive docile woman, a woman to 'their' liking. Sara Pezzini does not change for anyone. 

"For the last time no, Vicky. No, no, no and no. I'm hanging up now. Goodnight, Vic." Sara slammed her phone down and sighed. She shut her eyes against the impending headache that was coming. While rubbing her temples, the Witchblade hissed on her wrist. She sighed again. It only reacted that way when a certain tall, dark, shadow was nearby. Slowly she made her way over to the fire escape.

Sure enough there, he was, his back was facing towards her, his head tilted, looking up into the night sky. She pushed open the window and stuck her head out, "Nottingham, what are you doing here?"

Without turning around he said, "I was in the neighborhood." 

With his back turned he did not see the 'you're full of crap' look. "In my neighborhood, huh?" Ian nodded his head. "Nottingham, you live across town. You expect me to believe that you were just taking a stroll, hopping from fire escape to fire escape?" She could see his shoulders shaking, he was laughing at her. "You know something, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a thing for fire escapes, Nottingham." 

He snorted, "Perhaps," finally turning around to look down at Sara, "Or maybe I just have an affinity for ***your* **fire escape, Sara."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She sat down on the windowsill and leaned back against the frame. "Seriously Nottingham, I thought we've passed this whole stalking and lurking bit. What are you doing here?"

Ian nodded his head again. It was true they had come to a truce. After the incident with Lucreztia and Irons return from the dead, it took Ian time to regain what little trust she had in him in the first place. It was a hard and rocky road convincing Sara that she had no worries when it came to him. That he lived to protect, guide, and help her with the Witchblade. To serve her, the true wielder. That he was the one man she could trust.

Finally after much time and coaxing, their obscure 'business' relationship had grown into a estrange friendship. Slowly over time, Ian managed to prove himself in Sara's eyes, and was now a person she could trust and count on. Sara would call upon him for help when it came to the supernatural and down right freaky issues. In return, he would spend less and less time stalking her and lurking in the shadows. She would stop her verbal abuse and he would quite being so cryptic. Yet, even over the two years they have known each other, she still held some reserves about the enigmatic man.

However, the more time they spent the more at ease they were with each other's company. Sara started calling Ian to simply talk and he was there to listen. And now here they were, on her fire escape, with Sara waiting for an answer. 

"Would you believe that I was out gallivanting?" Ian flashed that mischievous smile of his.

Sara didn't bother to hold back her amusement, "You, gallivanting? I don't think so." She shook her head. "Why? Do you find the idea ridiculous?" He asked. Sara's mouth began to move but no words were uttered. The very notion that he would willingly go out and find women to have an affair with was not something she could picture. It just wasn't his style. She was also finding that the idea was not sitting well with her. 

_'Because you know he's in love with you and the idea of him with another woman irritates you, Sara.'_ An annoying little voice spoke in the back of her mind.

She ignored the voice and turned her attention back to Ian, "I just can't see you going out, purposely looking for women, Nottingham." She shook her head again. 

"Why, do you not think I am not attractive enough to catch a woman's attention?" He countered back. Honestly, he was hoping for another answer. Perhaps, being too jealous to see him with another woman. But he knew better to expect that from her. She did not return the sentiments he shared. 

Sara narrowed her eyes on him and snorted, "Are you fishing for a compliment, Nottingham?"

Ian feigned hurt, pressing his hand over his chest, "You wound me, Sara. Do you think I would stoop so low to gain a compliment from you?" He looked at her sternly, making sure his face belie the mirth in his eyes.

Sara was taken aback; did she really hurt him with what she said? "Nottingham, I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she started to apologize but that was until she seen the amusement his eyes. Over the years, she had gotten good in reading him. All she had to do was look into his eyes, and there she would be able to decipher what he was feeling. She stopped apologizing and instead, "You ass!" she reached out and playfully hit him on the arm, "And here I thought you were being serious. Just for that, no I don't think women find you attractive, Nottingham."

Ian smiled and shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter if other women found him attractive. The only woman that mattered to Ian was Sara. "What about you, Sara? Do you find me attractive?" He lowered his head, and looked at her with those puppy eyes. She groaned and rolled her eyes. She hated that look.

"Still fishing, Nottingham?" 

Ian thought for a moment, "Mm, yes I am. Moreover, I would really like to know, Sara. Do you find me attractive?" He asked again.

She sighed and acquiescently replied, "Yes, Nottingham, I find you attractive. There are you happy?"

_'Of course you find him attractive, Sara. You've always have but you were too stubborn to acknowledge it to him and worst to yourself.'_ The irritating voice was back. 

'Would you shut up,' ironically Sara replied.

"In what way do you find me attractive, Sara?" he added.

"Oh God, are you serious Nottingham?"

He gave her that look again and Sara was unable to resist.

_'Go on Sara be truthful with your man,'_ the voice said.

'He is not my man, and I told you to shut up!' Sara yelled back.

_'You are a fool to keep telling yourself that. You cannot deny that you want him.'_ Sara looked down at the glowing stone on her wrist. "You, shut up!" She swore at the bracelet and the glow died down.

"You don't have to yell if you do not wish to tell me, Sara." 

Sara realized then that she had spoken aloud, and that Ian thought she was cursing at him rather then her meddling bracelet. "I'm sorry, Nottingham. I wasn't yelling at you, I was, um, well I was…" she shook her head. She couldn't tell him that she was arguing with her bracelet. Not that he wouldn't understand and think her crazy. Actually, he of all people should know the connection she shared with It. But she did not want to explain the reasons why. "You know what just forget it. Now," she sighed, "Where was I?"

"You were about to tell me that I was sexy, gorgeous, handsome, stunningly beautiful, and that I had a great sense of humor." Ian answered for her. 

Sara lifted her eyebrow, "Oh really?" Ian grinned and nodded his head.

"A bit cocky there weren't you?" 

"You mean I am not any of those things?" 

"Argh, enough with that puppy look already. Yes, Nottingham, you are," she started listing in a monotonous tone, "Sexy, gorgeous, handsome, stunningly beautiful, and you have a very twisted sense of humor. Happy now?"

He gave her that beautiful smile, and said, "Yes, thank you, Sara." Even though he knew, she was only playing along. Nevertheless, to listen to those words spoken by her, made him feel happy and confident.

Sara had to look away; just the way he smiled made her forget to breath. "Uh, you're welcome Nottingham."

From the corner of her eyes she could see him move, "Whoa, where are you going?"

Ian looked at her as if she was crazy, "Well now that you've reassured me in my physical appearance, I thought I'd go out gallivanting."  

She grinned and shook her head, "I don't think so, Nottingham. No gallivanting for you tonight." 

_'Oh, is someone jealous?'_ The witchy voice was back. 

Sara took a deep breath and simply ignored it. "Now, sit your ass down and tell me why you're here." She pointed at the metal steps, and Ian took a seat.

"I was concerned. I felt your distress earlier and so I came here to see what was wrong."

She was not surprised, long live mystical connections. In the beginning, Sara was alarmed that she had any connection with Ian. She knew she had shared one with Irons but it was only because he had worn the blade. But it wasn't a factor in Ian's case. There was no explanation but Sara was none to happy about it in the beginning. Over time, she had grown use to it and now, had often forgotten about it. 

It was both a curse and a blessing in disguise. A curse because she felt appalled that Ian would be able to feel what she was feeling. Yet, at the same time a blessing because he was the one person who would be able to understand. She didn't have to worry about explaining to him why she was feeling the way she would. He would know, accept it and help her in any way that he could, that is if she let him. It definitely made things a lot easier.

"So, my lady, I take it your blind date did not go well?" Ian had heard from Sara that her friend, Vicky Poe, had set her up on yet another mysterious date. Sara was not all too happy about it and neither was Ian. 

"That is an understatement, Nottingham. This," she sighed, "must have been 'the' worst date of my life."

"What went wrong?" he asked.

"Everything," she replied.

She took a deep breath and started to recap the night's events. "First of all he was a half hour late in meeting me at the restaurant. Then he decides to order dinner for the both of us without asking me. Believe me by then I was already pissed off. But I was willing to give the guy a chance. He seemed nice enough. While waiting for the food, he asked me to dance. So, he leads me onto the dance floor, tries to cop a feel while we are dancing, and then not two minutes into the song, this crazed woman comes charging at us. 

She is yelling at him and insulting me. I asked him who she was and he tells me that its his wife. He's trying to explain to me that it was a big misunderstanding, that they are separated, and that they were going to have a divorce. Apparently, the wife had no idea about the divorce. So, she starts to go off on him right there in the restaurant. I grabbed my stuff and hightailed it out of there. And that, Nottingham, was my blind date."

"I am sorry that your date was a deceitful asshole."

Sara's eyes widen and she couldn't help but smile, "Nottingham, you cursed. I'm shocked."

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "I suppose you're rubbing off on me."

_'I bet you wouldn't mind him rubbing off on you either, Sara._' The blade's voice started giggling. 

'Would you shut up, you perverted thing you.' 

_'Come on, Sara. Don't sit there and tell me you've not once thought of Ian in that way?' _

'I haven't,' Sara replied.

_'Liar,'_ with that said the blade flashed Sara snippets of images from different dreams she had of Ian.

Sara could feel her face getting hot. "Are you alright, Sara?" She blinked back the haziness and stared right into amber colored eyes. So full of concern. Worried Ian had knelt in front of Sara when she did not answer him for the second time. He noticed that the blade was active on her wrist but he was not privy to what It was showing her. Something must have been wrong because Sara was flushed and hot. 

Sara looked down at the accursed bracelet. Mentally swearing at it and threatening that she would melt it if it did not stop its teasing right now. The blade giggled once again and faded into a now ornate piece of jewelry. "Sara?" Ian called her again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Nottingham."

"Is the blade showing you a vision?" he asked.

"You could say that," she replied, blushing. 

Ian did not pry for an explanation and Sara was grateful for it. After an awkward moment, Ian finally spoke, "So, would you mind if I made up for your ruined evening?"

Sara shook her head; she wasn't sure what Ian was asking her, "What?" then it dawned on her. "Oh, that's real sweet of you, but its okay. We all have bad dates occasionally. There is nothing really you can do about it."

_'Give the boy a chance will you?'_ the blade pleaded.

"You are right, Sara. There is nothing I can do," he stood up probably ready to leave. Sara couldn't help but feel disappointed. She really did not want him to go. However, she was surprised when he offered his hand, "but I can try and make the rest of your evening enjoyable."

Sara eyed his hand, unsure what he was thinking. Ian looked down at her and saw the uncertainty running through her eyes. "Do you trust me, Sara?" She looked up at him and all she could see was a man she could trust. "Of course I do, Ian." He beamed when she used his first name.

_'Good answer,'_ the blade agreed.

"Then take my hand," he advised. 

Cautiously, she slipped her small hand into his and he pulled her onto the fire escape. Ian's eyes roamed up and down her body. An approving smile crossing his face, "You look very beautiful this evening, Sara." She smiled, "Thank you, Ian. But seriously, you don't have to…" her words were cut off as he placed a gloved finger against her lips. Ian stared down at her lips, wishing that he had taken his gloves off so he could feel how soft they were. 

Absently, his finger started lightly trace over them. He immediately stopped when he realized what he was doing.  Sara on the other hand was finding it rather enjoyable and was disappointed when he stopped. She stared at his mouth, wanting to mimic what he had down to hers. 

_'What is stopping you, Sara?'_ asked the annoying voice.

Sara managed to suppress the urge and quelled the idea. Ian noted the way Sara was looking at his mouth. It was the same look of longing that reflected in his eyes. He cleared his throat, "So, my lady. Should I order some take out for dinner?"

She shook her head, "Actually, I already grabbed a bite to eat on the way home."

"Oh," was his only reply. He thought for a moment then said, "Well I suppose that leaves one thing."

"What's that?" she asked curiously. Her mind already racing with ideas.

_'Oh, you naughty woman,_' the blade teased. Sara couldn't help but blush. 

"Dance with me," he said.

That pulled her out of her stupor, "What?" She started looking around the neighborhood. "Right here on the fire escape?" She was staring at him as if he was mad. 

"But of course, Sara. What better place then to dance beneath the twinkling of stars and the luminous moon?" 

Sara looked up at the dark, clear sky. It really was a beautiful night. When she looked back down, his seemingly breathtaking beauty caught her. His handsome features highlighted by the mixture of light coming from the moon, streetlamps, and the soft lights from her apartment. She wanted to let her fingers dance across his face, etching every inch into her memory like a blind man reading braille. But she resisted the urge and crossed her arms. 

"Do you object, Sara?" Ian asked, while taking in the opposing stance. 

Sara grinned at his worried expression, "No, but you better hurry up before I change my mind"

Ian beamed, ordering Sara to stay where she was as he disappeared into her apartment. He turned on her stereo and found a station. He took of his coat and as an after thought, removed his gloves before heading back out. Ian stopped at the window, the vision before him stole his breath away. Sara was unaware of his presence and continued to look up into the sky. The pale moonlight haloed around her, illuminating her beauty. 'The woman was a goddess,' he thought. 

The goddess looked at him, smiled, and spoke, "Ian are you okay?" Ian blinked a few times, realizing that he was just standing there staring up at her. He cleared his throat, "I'm fine, Sara." He stepped through the window and joined her on the fire escape. 

"May I have this dance, my Lady?" He asked while sticking his arm out. Sara was still feeling a bit self-conscious. She searched the apartment building across from hers and the street down below to see if anyone was watching. "Sara," Ian's voice was closer then she had expected. She felt his bare fingers gently grasp her chin. She let him turn her around, her gaze lying upon him. "Relax Sara. They," referring to the people around them, "are irrelevant at the moment. They do not deserve your attention right now."

"Oh," she breathlessly replied, her heartbeat was racing. She never thought the close proximity of his body to hers could be so distracting.

_'Ah, but it is an engaging distraction is it not, Sara?_' For once, she could not argue with the blade. 

Sara managed to find her voice and added, "So, if not them, then who?"  

Ian flashed a roguish grin, "Me, of course," answering incredulously while trailing the back of his hand down her cheek, reveling how soft her skin felt. He ran his hand further down her bare arm, causing her to shiver. 

"Are you cold, my lady?" Ian misinterpreted her reaction, assuming that it was due to the night chill rather then to his soft touch. 

"I, uh," she tried to swallow, but realized that her mouth had suddenly gone dry, "I'll be fine, Ian."

_'Of course you will, Sara. What better place to feel safe then in his embrace?' _

Ian lifted her hand, placed it on his shoulder, and then wrapped his arm around her waist. His hand spread across her lower back, and pulled her closer. Her other hand held firmly in his other. "Ready," he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she breathlessly replied.

They began to move as the soft acoustic sounds of a guitar started to waft around in the background, and eventually out into the fire escape. The beat was nice and slow, and he led her into an easy sway.

**~Dance with me, hold me closer,  
Closer and closer, much closer, while the music plays  
Dance with me, hold me tighter,  
Tighter and tighter, much tighter, let the rhythm sway~**

As if taking cue from the lyrics, Ian tentatively pulled Sara closer to him. Yet, giving her the chance to pull away if she wished. To his surprise, she willingly moved in closer to him. Wrapping her arm tighter around, her fingers caressing the nape of his neck, and absently playing with his hair. Ian reveled in the sensation, unaware that he was tightening his arm around her waist.

**_~Put your lips to mine, when the music blends_**

**We're no longer strangers, now we're more then friends~**

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, listening to the suggestive lyrics.

**_~Oh pretty baby won't you dance with me_**

**_Dance with me closer, closer, and closer_**

**_And maybe we'll be lovers, when the music ends_**

**_When the music ends, we'll be more then friends_**

**While the music plays~**

Sara lifted her other hand from his, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. He was unsure what she wanted him to do. Did she have enough and wanted him to stop? Sara grinned when she seen the disappointment reflected in his eyes. He was afraid that she wanted him to stop dancing. 'Not likely,' she thought as she guided his arm down and around her waist. Now, they were closer then what he had anticipated. Her grin widen into a smile, seeing the disappointment vanish, and in its place reflected what she knew was now running through her own eyes: desire.

Ian felt Sara slowly run her hand up her arm, over his shoulder, and joining with her other hand. Her fingers caressing and massaging the nape of his neck. He nearly groaned aloud when he felt her fingers threading through his hair, drawing his head closer to hers. His heart was beating so loudly, that it blocked out the interlude of the song. 

Ian boldly started into the depths of her emerald eyes, not bothering to hide the longing reflected in his. He had told himself repeatedly, that Sara did not care enough to love him. She only thought of him as a good friend, nothing more. That he shouldn't get his hopes up. But right now, in her arms, he had to wonder. For the feelings he held for her, were being stared back at him, through her eyes. 

Her heart was beating so fast and hard against her chest, she had to wonder if he could feel it, especially since they were pressed so closely together. Her chest was heaving up and down, she was breathing so hard. His mouth was so close to hers, his lips already parted.

**_~Just put your lips to mines, when the music blends~_**

He leaned his head forward, his lips merely an inch away from hers. Sara automatically closed her eyes, eagerly waiting for his lips to descend upon hers. She could feel him move and she offered her lips, rising her chin higher to meet his mouth. 

**_~We're no longer strangers, baby. Now we're more then friends~_**

Ian wanted nothing more then to kiss Sara at the moment. To feel her soft lips beneath his. To dull out that sharp tongue of hers with his own. Yet, he knew if he kissed her now, there was no way he would be able to stop himself. He wanted her too damn much. But he was afraid of surrendering into his need for her. Ian wanted so much more then the corporal aspect of his attraction for Sara. He wanted her heart, her love, and perhaps a part of her soul as well. The same possessions he was so willing to give in return. Therefore, he hesitated.

**_~Oh lil darling won't you dance with me_**

**_Hold me closer, closer, and closer_**

**_And may be we'll be lovers_**

**When the music ends~**

Sara didn't open her eyes but she could feel his mouth hovering over hers. But why wasn't he kissing her now? Didn't he want to? Instead of leaning down for the kiss, Ian shifted his head to the side. Resting his bearded cheek against hers. They continued to dance to the slow song like this. Him not making a move and Sara wanting him to.

**_~Dance with me, _**

**_When the music ends, _**

**_Dance with me,_**

**_When the music ends, when the music ends_**

**_We'll be more then friends, We'll be more then friends_**

**_Ooh, dance with me baby, sha la la la, sha la la la, _**

**_Hold me tighter, sha la la la and tighter_**

**Sha la la la, let the music blends, sha la la la, let the rhythm sway~**

The song was nearing its end and soon so was their dance. Yet, Sara did not want to stop. She wanted to keep going, it just felt so good to be in his arms, so right. _'I told you so,'_ the blade said. 'But why didn't he kiss me? I know he wanted to, and so did I.' She asked, wanting some reasonable explanation for his lack of action. _'I cannot answer that, wielder. Why, are you afraid he no longer wants you, Sara?' _Reluctantly she answered, 'yes.' 

'Why does it matter now, Sara?' 

'Because I,' Sara paused, even now she was having a hard time admitting how she truly felt for the man she held in her arms.

'_Tell him, Sara. Or it will be too late.' _The blade warned, then the voice disappeared.

**_~Hold me closer, Hold me closer, _**

**When the music ends_, _**

**We'll be more then friends **

When the music ends~ 

Ian and Sara continued to dance even after the song had faded. "Sara," Ian whispered into her ear. "Hm?" was all she managed to say. Ian pulled back to stare at her, "The song is over, my lady." He gave her a small smile, the same one he'd given her that day at the Midtown Museum. As she was staring back, it finally dawned on her. She gasped as the realization hit her; she was in love with Ian Nottingham.

Ian chuckled lightly, "Sara, I know the song was good but you don't have to cry." Sara was unaware that she was even crying at all. He wiped the teardrop away with his thumb, while doing so began to caress her cheek. "I'm not crying over the song, Ian." Grinning while another tear slid down her cheek. She quickly batted it away, god how she hated crying.

"Then what's wrong? Was I that bad at dancing?" 

"No, you ass." She lightly laughed. 

"Then what?"

Before tell him, she wanted to know one thing, "Why didn't you kiss me?"

Her question took Ian off guard. That was something he wasn't expecting. He lowered his head, trying to hide away the emotions running through his eyes, and carefully sought for the words to make her understand, hoping that it wouldn't scare her off or worst make her angry.

"Believe me Sara I wanted nothing more then to kiss you. But I was afraid to."

"Afraid?"

"Yes, afraid that if I did I wouldn't be able to stop."

"What if I didn't want you to stop?" 

Ian's head shot up. Was he hearing her right? There was no mistaking the desire in her eyes, and there was something else there he didn't recognize. Ian stared boldly into her eyes; "Nothing would please me more then to make my fantasies come true, Sara. How I've longed to touch you," he caressed her cheek. "To kiss these beautiful lips," his fingers lightly tracing over them. "To finally make love to you." The words falling from his lips made Sara blush. 

"However, as much as I want you Sara, I couldn't. I wanted something more. Something you are not offering." He lowered his head again. "I did not want to ruin our friendship because I could not control my feelings for you. I love you, Sara and I know you don't feel the same…."

Ian was cut off as Sara's mouth covered his in a lingering kiss. By the time his muddled brain figured out that she was kissing him, Sara had pulled back. Both were breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen, and Ian was staring at her in disbelief. All Sara could do was grin. 

Ian tried to speak but nothing was coming out. After the third attempt, he stopped, took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Sara, I don't think you grasped at what I was saying earlier about not kissing you."

"I did, Ian."

"Then would you care to explain, not that I am complaining, why you kissed me?"

It was Sara's turn to inhale deeply, "Because," no turning back now, she thought, "I love you too."

Sara was afraid he didn't hear her because all he did was stare at her. Then a huge smile spread across his face. Ian could not believe his ears. Did Sara really say that she loved him as well? He cupped her face in his hands and pleaded, "Say it again."

Sara matched his smile and leaned closer, her lips hovering over his, "I love you, Ian Nottingham." This time it was Ian's turn to capture Sara's mouth in a heated kiss. He felt as if his heart was about to explode, or was that stop? They truly needed to come up for air. 

When they pulled apart Sara asked, "So, care for another dance, Ian?" Her arms closing around his neck, her body pressed up against his. 

"Right here on the fire escape, where everyone can see?" He teased, mocking her earlier protest. 

"Smart ass," she retorted.

"I would love to dance with you, my love." He whispered back.

Sara raised that famous eyebrow of hers and started leading Ian back into the apartment. "Sara, I thought you wanted to dance," Ian asked as they passed the living room, and into her bedroom. She turned around and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Oh, but I do Ian and this time," She started trailing hot kisses down his bare chest, "I get to lead."

End?


End file.
